Familiar
by AppleL0V3R
Summary: Familiar: well known, commonly seen or heard, and easily recognized OR a supernatural being, often taking the form of a cat or other animal, that supposedly acts as a witch's assistant. ItaSaku. Supernatural. AU. Will be completed after Left or Right?.
1. Familiar

**Title:** Familiar

**Author:** AppleL0V3R

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairing:** Uchiha, Itachi and Haruno, Sakura

**Chapter:** One – Familiar

**Rating:** T

**Type:** Story – Incomplete

**Summary:** Familiar: well known, commonly seen or heard, and easily recognized OR a supernatural being, often taking the form of a cat or other animal, that supposedly acts as a witch's assistant.

**Word Count:** 481

**Disclaimer:** If you've heard of it before then it's obviously not mine.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

**Familiar**: fa·mil·iar (_fa-milly-ar_)

_Adjective:_

1. **Often encountered**: well known, commonly seen or heard, and easily recognized.

No.

2. **Acquainted with something**: with a thorough knowledge and good understanding of something.

Not that one either.

3. **Friendly**: in or characteristic of a close personal relationship with somebody.

No way.

4. **Impertinently intimate**: unduly friendly or intimate in a way that is seen as presumptuous or impertinent

Hell no.

5. **Familial**: relating to or involving a family

Tch. yeah right.

_Noun:_

1. **Intimate friend**: a close friend and companion

That's another hell-to-the-no.

2. **Lay member of monastery**: CHRISTIANITY a residential worker in a monastic community who has not taken a vow.

Seriously?

3. **Household attendant of pope or bishop**: CHRISTIANITY a domestic servant in the household of a pope or Roman Catholic bishop.

This is hopeless

4. **Spirit helping witch**: PARANORMAL a supernatural being, often taking the form of a cat or other animal, that supposedly acts as a witch's assistant.

Ah-ha! There it is.

Onyx eyes dropped to the first paper in the packet that had been handed out in class and sure enough the definition matched. Sighing he looked back to the laptop screen and double-tapped on the underlined definition that seemed to be a link to another site that would most likely give him more information on the mythological creature. Another window popped up and within a second the page had loaded. Stroking his middle finger over the hypersensitive pad till it got to the enlarge button that was always in between the minimize and close buttons and double-tapped once more. As the window enlarged itself another window popped up earning a frustrated growl from the male as he closed the pop-up.

Why the hell did his teacher have to assign such an assignment to the class? It was an English class not a Mythology class. And why was he the only one to get a mythological creature for his definition? He glanced at the packet once more eyeing the directions with distain.

_Use the slip passed out to the class to complete this assignment. You must research and turn in a paper of the word and the specific definition designed for it. NO TRADING OR PICKING A DIFFERENT DEFINITION!_

He would get Kakashi back for this.

Still he shifted to get more comfortable on his cloud-like king sized bed and set to work on researching his assignment. At least it wouldn't be hard to turn in a paper over it.

* * *

This idea did come from my other story, Change My World, so it's like it in some aspects but hopefully not a duplicate of it. That's definitely not my goal. I did get the definitions from the dictionary. I hope you like it. Sorry for the shortness. Thanks for reading. Review please. Criticism is forever welcome.


	2. Jobs

**Beta reader:** Terror-Of-The-Crimson-Night

**Chapter: **Two – Job

**Type:** Story – Incomplete

**Word Count:** 2,525

**Disclaimer:** If you've heard of it before then it's obviously not mine.

**Note:** Sakura's POV

..:Xx0o0xX:..

I shifted in my position. Why the hell had I agreed to come here again? Here being this empty office waiting for the head of the Uchiha clan and his wife to finally dine to come in here. I hadn't given my name, curiosity kicking in to see how long they'd take to see a guest in their company.

Long. Apparently, I've been sitting in this albeit very comfy chair facing and empty desk with an equally empty black chair that had it's back to the large floor to ceiling window that stretched from corner to corner making up the entire wall for one hour, twenty eight minutes, thirty two seconds and fifty eight milliseconds, give or take a few seconds.

And I'm here because Ino, my long time best friend who'd skipped out on coming with me, had convinced me that they were hiring for baby sitters and we needed a job.

Now being long time friends with Uchiha, Fugaku and Uchiha, Mikoto I knew that they had two sons that were both in high school, one in his senior year at the age of nineteen and the other in his freshman year at the age of fourteen. That, in my dictionary constitutes being old enough for them to take care of themselves. But hey, if it gives me a job to sit around the house, then I'm all for.

Besides. They could be the ones. And we need to find them and I've got an unexplainable pull to the Uchihas. That's good enough reason for me to sign up for this job.

A minute and half later the door opened. "Sorry we're late." Fugaku. I stood from my place, climbing to my full height of 5'8'' and something millimeters. I waited pleasantly with a smile.

"Honey this could just be another fan girl of the boys." Mikoto whispered to her long time husband, quiet enough that any other wouldn't have heard her. But my hearing was very acute, having had to rely upon it dozens of times. They have fans now do they? I should have suspected, they had the makings of being very handsome. Even if both were newborns when I saw them last. Well, when they saw _me_ last. I saw the Uchiha couples eldest twice: when he was born and when his younger brother was born. For said younger brother I only saw him at birth.

As fate would have it, I had only held the eldest when born. The young heir had been light and when he'd seen me for one reason or another had reached for me. After blinking then smiling warmly, the Uchiha matriarch had handed her first born over to me. And when her second was born, I had been there but out of not wanting to wake any one when I got there I'd only gotten the chance to run my hand over the youngest and threw the eldest's hair.

"It's called being po – Sakura!"

I smiled, "Hello Mikoto" I inclined my head to her, "Fugaku." And to the patriarch as well.

"Why hello Sakura dear. It's been quite a long time since I lost saw you. How have you been?" Mikoto greeted immediately sweeping forward and pulling me into her embrace. I wasted no time in hugging her back.

"It most certainly has Mikoto. I can't complain I suppose. And yourself?"

"Well. I couldn't ask for a simpler way of life." She was definitely still a proud mother, just as she had been when I saw her every time since Itachi's birth.

Fugaku inclined his head. I may be one of the few that he'll ever show respect to. "You have signed up for being a baby sitter?"

I nodded. "Ino and I are getting bored sitting at home. Traveling has lost its adventures, it seems when you live a long time you start losing interest in life. The more you see, the less you like." Halfway through, I'd taken my seat once more.

He laughed, "It sure does, though I'm sure you'd know that even better than I."

Mikoto simply smiled, when we started talking like this, she typically stayed out of it until something else came to her. She didn't mind in the slightest, she knew I wasn't trying to take her husband. I've been good friends with them for far too long to do something as heinous as that. Besides, the two belong together.

"Why didn't you simply tell the secretary your name? You could have gotten the job without even coming here." Fugaku asked already taking out a pen and filling out the form that would bind me as his baby sitter.

"Well, I thought I'd stop by to see some old friends. Unfortunately Ino couldn't come. She thinks being a baby sitter means that we need a whole new wardrobe." I shook my head at my best friend's way of thinking, I'd put up with it for so long it didn't bother me. And although it still made little sense to me, I found it easier to just let it be. It was having to explain to others that always got me.

Mikoto smiled, "Sounds like she hasn't changed in the slightest. Well you both are hired."

"Just like that?" I asked, knowing they'd answer yes even before I'd arrived.

"Just like that." Fugaku answered as he handed me the documents.

Scanning them briefly I paused. "This says we are also to be nannies, gardeners, and cooks." I frowned as I read them off. This would certainly keep us busy.

"And you'll be paid for them all." Fugaku promised, "I know that isn't what you intended, but surely you can understand our want to have as few people around the house. And besides, there are few rooms we want you to keep everyone out of. Including Itachi and Sasuke."

I narrowed my eyes. So they still have them then. Fixing my expression, I nodded. "You can count on us."

"I know. That's why I'm hiring you."

"It'll be nice to have you there Sakura. We welcome you with arms wide open." Mikoto stated.

I sighed then. "I'll be needing a new last name you know. I got into some trouble with my last one." So I'd long since stopped using it. I don't need trouble finding me once more.

"Will Ino too?" The man across from me inquired.

I nodded.

"Then I will have one for the both of you tomorrow when we introduce you to Itachi and Sasuke."

"Again." I added with a laugh in my voice. "Oh and can they be different ones. I love Ino like a sister, but I don't think I can put up with having the same last name as her."

Laughing Mikoto nodded. "Will do."

..:Xx0o0xX:..

"Ino." I muttered. "Slow down."

"Hey!" She shouted over the obnoxiously loud music. "Don't criticize my driving when you're no better."

I snorted "You mean worse. You're going ninety in fifty-five mph zone. I typically go no more than ten above the speed limit occasionally fifteen to twenty depending on where we are and the traffic."

This time she only blushed unable to do anything but stutter, knowing I was right. I usually am. "That's what I thought."

"Oh shut up." She snapped.

When she missed her next turn I looked at her again, "Have you forgotten the way to Fugaku and Mikoto's home?"

"I'm not _that_ idiotic." In truth she'd only been to said mansion of a house twice, thrice at most that I knew of. But we have excellent memories. Mine more so than hers. We were above average in that way. In fact, we're above average in plenty of ways. "I'm just taking a short cut." As she said this she took a sharp turn onto a dirt road that we both knew to be the back way to our destination. Most don't know about. Save for Ino, Fugaku, Mikoto and myself.

Like I said, the four of us are old friends.

I snorted again. "This" I gestured to the road we were speeding down "is the long way."

She shook her head. "No it's not. It's the back way that no one takes. Therefore we can go as fast as the car will allow." And she kicked it up to one hundred and twenty. Of course. "So we'll get there in half the time it would take by going at the speed limit on the short cut."

I sighed. "Always got to find the loop hole don't you?"

"I got that from you. I used to be sweet and innocent. It's your fault I'm corrupted." She corrected.

"I never said you had to pick up on my habits. You did that of your own accord." I pointed out.

Stumped, she turned up the music and kicked the speed up another twenty. Ha. I win. Again. Instead of rubbing it in her face, because we made a no bragging pact that we tended to bend and on an occasion break, I shifted so that my elbow was resting on the arm rest and my chin on the hand connected to said elbow. We'd be there soon enough, I knew. So I might as well enjoy the slightly blurred scenery.

And I was right. Again. She'd took another turn up the long driveway only honking her horn as forewarning without slowing even in the slightest. The guards got the gate open in time.

Either they were used to having to do such a thing or they'd already been informed ahead of time. I made a mental note to ask later on. Once in the back parking lot, where those who lived here parked, Ino took a sharp enough right that the car skidded horizontally until it come close to hitting the sidewalk before coming to a halt. More than four expensive cars were there, but the old couple did have two boys so at least one of them was bound to like fast expensive cars. I know Mikoto did, despite her mannerisms around others. She was one hell of a speed demon. Not more than me admittedly, but more so than Ino. And Fugaku just about tied with the blonde.

Of course, this wasn't a known fact. But neither was their underground garage that required a lot of proof to get into.

I wonder just how much Itachi and Sasuke know about their parents.

Shrugging out of my seatbelt, because Ino has wrecked a car more than once with me in the passenger seat and I wasn't stupid enough not to learn from the first time, I opened the door and smoothly stepped out of the small but fast car. Ducking to avoid hitting my head on the roof while I was at it.

Ino was a second quicker seeing as she'd never put her seatbelt on in the first place, she never did learn.

Shaking my head again with a smile on my face, we headed for the back door side-by-side.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

"We don't need a baby sitter" Sasuke asserted, not even letting his mother finish her sentence. Hadn't she gotten that yet? That was why he and Itachi had purposely got them fired. It seemed his parents were really slow if they couldn't take such an obvious hint. They never did understand anyway. They never took the time to. They'd only ever cared about what _looked_ good to the public eye, not what they were putting their own children through.

"Sasuke is right." Itachi agreed quietly, not reacting to the fury that had lit very quickly in his father's ever expressive eyes. "I'm old enough to look after Sasuke and myself now."

Mikoto hid a frown behind a sympathetic smile. They were being stubborn. Like usual. And she could see the annoyance flit across her eldest gaze even though she knew he thought he'd hidden it behind his surface mask. And Sasuke wasn't even bothering to hide his own emotions. Being as grouchy and brick wall like as he could manage.

Oh how much her boys still had to learn.

But neither she nor her spouse were the right ones to teach them, no matter how much she wanted to. No, she could feel her linage mixed with Fugaku's power coiled within them both and that meant that they would have there own counterparts to teach them one day. She could feel the raw potential in them both, but they weren't even aware of it. She hadn't been until Fugaku showed up at her doorstep – literally and figuratively – either. What a cold refreshing _eye opening_ splash of water to the face experience that had been for her. But she was thankful for it and all the hardships that followed.

"I know you are. But I'd feel better if there was someone around the house that could come should you two need help. You know how busy your father and I are, even if we wanted we couldn't drop everything and run."

"We've never gotten hurt before." Sasuke pointed out.

Fugaku sent his youngest a pointed look. Which he ignored completely. He resisted the urge to shake his son from his foolhardiness, to show him just how understanding and intuitive he really was. But that was not his roll to play.

"Nothing that hasn't been able to be fixed anyway." Itachi interjected.

"All the same. We've already hired new baby sitters. In fact they should be here any minute." The eldest Uchiha present informed.

"What?!" Sasuke exclaimed, clearly outraged that they'd done this time them _again_.

The proud mother of the family – no matter how impudent and headstrong both children could be at times – smiled gently and enigmatically. "This will be good for you. You'll see."

"You always say that." Itachi stated, his own anger creeping slightly into his voice. Not that either parents had noticed, they never did.

"And I always mean it." Mikoto answered, knowing the beautiful young man before her was doubting her ability to be in tuned to his emotions. Because right now, she knew he was snorting inwardly with a mental 'yeah right' tacked on. And when the anger was pushed back slightly to make room for disbelief and Uchiha, Itachi's expressive grayish black eyes – at least to her they were – she knew she was dead on her mark. She typically was when it came to her boys and their behavior.

Suddenly one of her most trusted servants hurried to her husband's side. "Your new employees have arrived. They're waiting for your okay to enter." She had heard of course. Her acute hearing had allowed her to do so, making it nearly impossible for either of her sons to get away with muttering under their breath. Not that she'd ever told them that she could. It'd be amusing when they figured that out all on their own.

Fugaku nodded. "Let them in."

With a quick nod and a bow, the servant was quickly moving to the door to open it.

* * *

Thanks for reading, review please, criticism is forever welcome


End file.
